


如果你也喜欢我的话，就把眼睛闭上吧

by maybetooover



Category: Lee Jeno - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetooover/pseuds/maybetooover
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 2





	如果你也喜欢我的话，就把眼睛闭上吧

临近期末，不可避免的又要泡在图书馆了。最近两个礼拜你都维持着早起到图书馆，一坐就是到天黑的作息。

经过几番的寻找你有了一个固定的位置，那就是八楼的大通桌，二十来张大桌临落地窗拼在一起，两排对着可以坐十来人，面对着窗户这一面坐下，不但能有宽阔的桌面，一抬头还能看到外面澄澈的天空。每天夕阳时分，你总是会发着呆看着窗外的云彩从白色被染成粉红，再变成紫红，最后随着天空一点一点变暗，到最后窗户上只能反射出室内的白炽灯光，也算是为枯燥又紧张的期末复习带来一些小小的放松时间。

这天也是个一如往常的一天，你专心的埋头在草稿上代入公式做计算，好不容易算出了最后的数字，看到和答案一致的时候，你终于松了口气。抬头起来一看对面左边一个座位上不知道什么时候坐下了一个长得很好看的男生，好看到不用看正脸也不用再看第二眼，大脑就已经强烈的接收到了“帅哥预警！！”这样的信号。

帅哥面前的笔记本已经打开，桌上方方正正的摊着两本书。人还靠在椅子上低着头双手捧着手机在点击屏幕，又长又干净的手指从两边搭在手机背后，显得手机像是他手里的一个迷你玩具一样，左手的手腕还戴着一块看上去很厚的银色机械表。

这时帅哥已经将手机放在桌上，将笔记本挪到了自己面前开始在键盘上敲打，这使得你能清晰的看到他的正脸，立体又鲜明的五官，没有表情的样子看上去有点冷漠，甚至可以说是有点凶。但是谁不爱帅哥呢，谁不爱冷脸的帅哥呢，你表面不动神色，实际已经悄悄的立起手机偷拍了帅哥的照片并且发送给了你的朋友同时在聊天界面发出了无声的惨嚎“快看帅哥！！！！！！”。

接下来一整天你都在心猿意马的坐在桌前，控制不住自己的大脑专心复习，也控制不住自己的眼睛总是会朝十点钟方向瞄去。

帅哥的眼睫毛长长的，还会扑闪扑闪，手指骨节分明，又长又白，思考的时候会微微皱着眉头，手里的笔无声的被转来转去，干净好看的脸衬得他背后的窗户玻璃和蓝天都异常的明亮。

不知不觉到了晚饭时间了，因为和朋友已经约好了要见面一起吃饭，所以你看着时间已经要迟到了还在念念不舍慢吞吞地收拾着桌面上的书本。

最后背上包准备走的时候又深深看了帅哥一眼，唉，毕竟不是每天都能看到这么好看的帅哥的。

人生不走运是常事，所以偶尔出现让人喜出望外的事情的时候除了喜悦更多的是患得患失的慌张感。

比如，第二天你到图书馆的时候帅哥已经在昨天同样的位置坐下了，你得以快乐的又偷瞄了帅哥一天。

第三天，你怀着雀跃的心情来到你的固定座位，对面桌上只有一支笔，过了几个小时都没有人来。渐渐附近的座位都被坐满，你把那支笔拿了过来，那个座位不久也有人坐下了。

是一只荧光绿的自动铅笔，你昨天看着他把这支笔拿在手上转来转去，然后捏在手中在纸上沙沙的写着东西，思考的时候还会拿在手上另一头轻轻敲下巴或者额头。

要收起来当作纪念吗，还是就放在桌上啊，他会回来找笔吗，有多大概率你还能遇到他把笔还给他呢。

微乎其微。

差不多到了晚饭时间，你到图书馆一楼的咖啡店想买一个三明治随便解决一下，排着点单的队低头玩手机的你突然听到了前面上方传来的一声“嗯？”

你猛的一抬头，这是做梦还是现实，你又遇到了帅哥，而且帅哥还主动跟你说话

他冲你笑着问道：“你也来买咖啡吗？”

天哪怎么会有那么好看的眼睛啊，明明看脸是个标准冷都男，但还偏偏有一双笑起来弯弯的眼睛，似乎有把人勾走的魔力。

你想赶紧镇定下来，于是慌忙的说了很多话“啊，没有，我是来买三明治的”，“现在太晚了，再喝咖啡的话我能在图书馆坐一整夜了”，“我只是想买个三明治充饥，待会还能上去再看会儿书”

“我今天早上有一场考试，待会在三楼有一个小组讨论，所以先过来买杯咖啡”

你避开他勾人的目光边点头边“哦”了一声，什么啊，听起来怎么像是在解释为什么今天不在一样，可是你们又不认识，是不是自己太自作多情了。

“我叫李帝努，物理系的。”正在尴尬不知道说什么的时候，他自然的随着队伍往前移动，跟你介绍自己，为了不失礼貌你也介绍了自己的名字，但也没有介绍自己更多的情况，万一人家对你其实只是客气并不是感兴趣呢，少做一点自作多情的事情比较好。

排队到了李帝努，他很绅士的让你先点单，你也没有客气，选好了一个三明治付款以后，他转过头来问道：“要一起坐一会吗。”，点餐柜台前的陈列柜的白色灯光侧着照在他脸上，左半边脸被照得很明亮，后半边脸被室内的光线照得又很柔和，看得你的心怦怦直跳。

“我可以啊，但是你不是有小组讨论吗。”

他抬起左手看了看表说：“我离小组讨论约好的时间还有半个多小时，那你先找个座位坐下等我吧，我马上过来。”

所以你现在就被安排着乖乖的找了一个小圆桌坐下了，打开三明治边啃边在想这样的走向是什么情况。

要聊什么，是不是应该在他过来前赶快把三明治吃完，自己的吃相会不会吓到他，啊，不应该吃东西的，口红都被蹭没了。为什么在点单的时候没有直接买个什么饮料偏偏就真的买了个三明治，你啊你，真的是脑子太不会转弯了。

正在跟愚蠢的自己对话的时候，有一个杯子放到了你的面前，等你抬头起来看的时候李帝努拿着自己的那一杯咖啡在你对面坐下了。

“你刚才说喝了咖啡睡不着，热牛奶应该是可以的吧。”他直勾勾的看你带着笑意说：“只吃这个会很干的。”

你急忙把嘴里的一口三明治咽下回答说：“好的，谢谢。”

随后你们度过了尴尬的十五分钟，尽管你非常积极的找了很多话题使得两个人的对话中不要有太多的沉默，聊了考试周，聊了学校里最近的活动，甚至追着他的专业问了很多专业问题就，即使听不懂也装作听懂了的样子。

“噢，你掉了一支笔在昨天你坐的座位那里，一只荧光色的笔”你终于想起了这支笔的事情。

“啊，怪不得我今天一直都没有找到，那你先帮我保管一下吧，我今天小组讨论差不多就要开始了，还不知道要什么时候才能结束，等过几天再找你拿笔吧。”

“那这样，我们交换一下联系方式吧”你还在反应他之前说的话的时候，李帝努已经把自己的手机递给了你了。你输完自己的手机号码，他满意的接过去确认打给你你这边响铃以后背着包拿着咖啡杯起身说：“那我先走了哦，你考试加油。”

你站起来跟他说再见。

“下次早上请你喝咖啡。”

看着他背着包的背影消失在通往电梯的拐角后，你终于松了一口气，遇到理想型谁都会很紧张吧。

李帝努走到电梯门前按了按键，紧紧捏住手机，也松了一口气，眼睛里和嘴角都是笑意。

晚上躺在床上你握着手机，怔怔的看着和李帝努空空的聊天界面。要跟他说什么吗，说什么呢，会不会没说两句话就聊不下去。问什么合适啊，今天小组讨论顺利吗，不行不行太尴尬了，万一说了个顺利那不就是没有什么可以说的了嘛，而且就算不顺利跟你说你也听不懂啊。

要问他什么时候来找你拿笔吗，会不会其实他本来就想在你这里再放几天的？不就是一支笔吗？今天要拿的话耽搁一两分钟上楼去那不就好了吗？唉，说不定他是真的很忙没有时间呢，不就一支笔放在你这里你也真是太把自己当回事了吧。

想到这里你拍上了自己的脑门，长叹一口气。好看是真的好看，说话的样子和声音你也很喜欢，现在很幸运的能说上话还有了联系方式，可是接下来该怎么做呢，怎么样才能合理的匀速的再更进一步呢。

摆在面前的是机会吗，还是只是你自己的自作多情呢。

接下来的两天你都没有在你的固定座位上再见到过李帝努，手机里也没有收到来自他的任何一条信息。

果然是你自己想多了。

你的下一科考试是在下午，等考试结束后再到图书馆发现常去的八楼几乎已经全部坐满了，只能一层一层往下走，希望能找到一个稍微没有那么拥挤的楼层。平时大把的时间逃课或者打游戏或者出去玩，期末的时候突击复习是你的基本操作，所以考试期间你不会耽误任何可以利用的时间，只是当下你很想找到一个看上去满意一点的座位，不要太挤，不要太多人，能靠窗就当然更好了。

一层一层筛选后你终于在二楼找到了一个小角落没有很拥挤的样子，坐下后就开始认真看下一门课需要突击复习内容。

过了一会你背后突然响起了哗啦啦的声音，在安静的图书馆里显得异常突兀，你和其他人一样自然的想要看一看声音源头发生了什么事。

回头只看到背对着自己的座位上的人正在满地整理散落的纸张，纸上密密麻麻写满了笔记。看桌上还很干净，看样子是刚来的，从包里拿东西出来的时候带着掉出来了。正好也有些纸张散落在你旁边，你想着举手之劳也就蹲下帮忙一张一张捡起来整理好。

正想把手上整理好的递过去，抬头一看，对上了李帝努的眼睛，他看着你先是一愣，然后笑起来接过你手上的纸张，小声的跟你打招呼：“又见面了啊。”

你其实是有点生气的，可是觉得自己没有生气的立场，人家也没有约好要和你在图书馆一起学习，也没有人规定说有了联系方式就一定要来撩你。

你醒醒吧你，明明这几天也有很想他，这样突然的能再见面难道不是自己运气好嘛，应该时常抱有感恩的心才对。

“我手机被我弟弟弄进水里了，所以我没有能联系你。”他小声说，还从口袋里掏出了自己的老式小灵通给你看了一下：“我昨天和今天因为有要修改的数据所以都在实验室，还没有来得及去买个新手机”

你们还蹲着，地上还有没捡起来的纸，周围的其他人都高高的坐着在看书学习，图书馆里几乎没有声音，只有他以悄悄话的音量在跟你说话，无辜的眼神让这几句话变得有在跟你解释的意味。

那么一瞬间，你有点恍惚，好像你们已经认识了很久一样。是他故意给你的错觉吗，还是你最近有想他太多次所以自己创造的幻觉。

你起身从包里翻出一直带着的那支荧光色的笔递给他。

“谢谢。”他还是笑得很好看。

“不客气。”你客气回答道。

继续坐下你越想越不高兴，为什么要像解释一样说那些话，因为他预设你一定就会乖乖的每天在同一个地方等他吗，他凭什么有这样的自信，觉得自己有一张好看的脸女孩子们都会喜欢所以随便一次搭讪就可以当作吃定你了吗，这样似是而非的被玩弄的感觉让你越想越不爽。

这边李帝努还在绞尽脑汁想要怎么在这样安静的图书馆能你搭上话，问问题吗，可是学的专业完全不一样根本没有沾边的，那是要现在再找她要一次号码吗，会不会太厚脸皮了。或者要不等她走的时候和她一起走，这样会不那么明显吗。想着想着想回过头偷偷看一眼你，但是转过椅子以后发现在背后坐着的你不知道什么时候已经不声不响的走掉了，只剩一个空荡荡的旋转椅。

完蛋。

李帝努脑中只有这两个字在旋转，是生气了吧，是吧。都怪朴志晟这个小子，什么东西经他手一过都会出问题，好好的手机他就有本事给掉进水杯里。前两天一直在实验室忙没能到图书馆也没有能换一个新手机，还想着会不会小姑娘没有看到自己出现在图书馆也没有联系她会不会失望，今天来了以后发现八楼那个位置没有坐着平时会出现在那里的人，本来心已经掉了一大截的，一层一层找了以后好不容易在这里发现她所以坐到了她背后，以为是失而复得，谁知道她现在一声不响的走掉了。

功亏一篑。

本来你因为平时没怎么学，期末的时候更需要专注，但是到了图书馆总是会想着李帝努，所以你索性接下来几天你都没有再去图书馆了，在宿舍复习到了最后一科考完。

最后一科考完的下午，你从教学楼出来路过了图书馆，你驻足看着背书书包匆匆忙忙进进出出的人们，想要从当中找到那张你想了好几天的脸。看了半天连半张相似的脸都没有发现，你不禁在心里对着自己骂了句没出息，捏紧了手里的手机，大步往学校外走。

很早之前钟辰乐就和你约好了，他的乐队今天晚上在livehouse里有拼盘的演出活动，不去的话就以绝交处理。

“诶，是不是怕现场没有迷妹为你尖叫啊。”你用肩膀怂他的手臂。“我又不像你是行走的扩音器，那我买个扩音喇叭去你得给我报销噢。”

“开什么玩笑，不是和你玩得好我才不叫你，亲友入场券很抢手的好不啦。”他作势准备要抽回你手中拿着的入场券，思考了一下又摆摆手 “这不是正好给你一个正确认识我受欢迎程度的机会，不然你永远都不知道我人气有多高。”

你做了个鬼脸，把入场券好好的收在了包里。

等你在后台找到钟辰乐的时候他正好在接电话，看到你招招手让你过去。你心想不好，又要被他使唤了。“你去接一下我一个朋友，他下错站找不到路了，手机马上就要没电关机了。”

得，又被他安排得明明白白。

“你哪一个朋友啊，我认识吗？”

“朴志晟，就是之前常跟你提起的那个嘛，跳舞很厉害的那个，你又不记得啦？”他看了一下手表跟你说：“等下我还会有其他朋友要来，结束了以后你别走，我们一起吃宵夜。”

钟辰乐一直都有戴表的习惯， 那李帝努呢，他也是一直都戴着那块表的吗。

你对自己叹了口气，行程都被钟辰乐都被安排得那么紧锣密鼓了你还能见缝插针想起李帝努。

你走了很长一段路到了钟辰乐跟你说的地铁站口，看到一个和他描述很像的瘦瘦高高的男孩子，于是过去试探性的问道：“请问你是朴志晟吗？” 男生眨着眼睛亮晶晶的回答我：“是的，我是，姐姐你好。”

我把出门时从前台借的移动电源给了他，说：“那我们快走吧，这里过去还是要走好一会的，差不多演出要开始了。”朴志晟接过移动电源给手机插上后点点头说：“好的，我们快走吧。”

这孩子，好看是挺好看，人也非常的乖巧可爱，但就是怎么隐隐的觉得不太靠谱的样子。

等到了livehouse后你拉着他挤进了最前排和其他钟辰乐的朋友们站到了一起，大家之前都是因为钟辰乐一起出来玩过的，所以也不算尴尬，稍微聊了几句以后场内灯光就暗下来开始表演了。

因为期末复习你很久没有出来玩了，加上现场的气氛也很好，你又蹦又跳玩得非常开心。

“姐姐。”因为音乐声音很大，所以朴志晟不得不凑到你耳边说话：“姐姐你渴吗，我要去买瓶可乐，姐姐你要喝什么吗？”你确实也很渴了，于是跟他说：“帮我买一瓶啤酒吧。”朴志晟点点头，转过身挤开重重人群去买饮料了。

你看着他挤进人群里见不到踪影后回过头发现他原来站的这里地上怎么有部手机？这不就是你在地铁口看着他把移动电源插上的他的手机？

这孩子，把手机蹦掉了都不知道的？没手机怎么买东西？

你捡起手机拍了拍旁边的朋友说了一声要出去找他后开始往外挤。

人真的太多了，太难挤了，你在人群中艰难的试图拨出一条路，台上金属摇滚的音浪通过扩音器将每一个音符都准确的震到了你的后脑勺上。突然左边开始有巨大的人群的欢呼人，你转头一看，要死不死还凑上了人浪。

人浪一波接一波从左边挤过去，又从右边推过来，本来就举步维艰的你根本连脚都迈不出去，只能被人浪带过来又带过去。

你试图再往外迈出一步，不知道绊到了谁的脚，眼睁睁的看着自己离漆黑的地面越来越近越来越近，直到感受到自己硬生生的摔在了地上。你非常的慌张，整个人缩了起来，无数的人从你身上绊过来绊过去，你根本没有力气站起来也完全没有感受到疼痛，想要叫喊，但是声音被硬生生卡在了喉咙里。你清楚的看着眼前漆黑的背景和无数晃动的双腿，身体失去了力量，头脑也停止思考。

原来踩踏事件是这样发生的啊，那些踩踏事件里死去的人也是一样的无法喊叫无法动弹吗，明天自己是不是也会以这样的方式登上新闻，爸爸妈妈会有多伤心啊。

你的脑子里正在虚无的想着这些的时候突然有人像拎小鸡一样把你从人群中提了起来，你眼前平视的光景从漆黑的地板和腿变成了一件黑T恤，左胸还有一个offwhite的logo。“是个穿offwhite的人啊。”你的脑子里只能想到这个。

“你还好吗？”扶你起来的人问道。

周围人群涌动不息，台上音乐震耳欲聋，你抬头看向声音的主人。居然是你让你心烦意乱了好几天的李帝努。

他看到你的脸后也是十分震惊，震惊到瞳孔都瞪圆了。

本来你还在半梦半醒没有搞清楚是怎么一回事，但现在你立即反应过来不是你的脑子被踩坏了，面前这个人就是李帝努，更重要的是在你朝思暮想的人面前你出了个大丑，鬼知道刚才你在地上是个什么狼狈的惨状，鬼都不知道，但李帝努不出意外是全看见了。

这真的是有够丢脸的，你明明还在生他的气，却被他看见出了丑，还被他用拎小鸡一样好笑的方式拎了起来。

这个世界上还能有比这更丢脸的事情吗？

李帝努看你目光呆滞，以为你受到了惊吓，伸手从背后搂过你的手臂，带着你挤出了人群。

然而你的脑子里还没有想到要怎么化解这尴尬的局面，能想到的只有丢脸，丢脸，以及太丢脸了。

“你还好吗？有哪里受伤吗?”带你走到稍微远离人群一些的墙边后，李帝努双手扶住你的肩膀弯下腰来凑到你面前问你，无辜的狗狗眼盯得你下意识回避用细蚊般的声回答说：“我还好，没有受伤。”

李帝努一只手牵着住了你的手，另一只手帮你整理了一下头发后开始你拍起了衣服上的灰：“太危险了”他继续帮你拍裤子继续自言自语“还好没有受伤，太危险了。”

这是什么走向，就，牵手了吗？

你怔怔的看着你们牵在一起的手，从前面走过拿着可乐和啤酒的朴志晟看到了你。

“姐姐，你怎么出来了？”

“哥？你和姐姐认识啊？”朴志晟看到听到声音转过头来的李帝努的时候发出了这么一句疑问句。

李帝努起身，一只手叉上腰，另一只手还在牵着你，对着朴志晟就是一长串的问候：“你跟我说的那个地铁站离着多远你知道吗，为什么就不能直接给我地址我会自己看着办的，非要跟我说从那个地铁站出来这个路口转一下那个路口转一下。又要让我快点来，又不给我准确的地址信息，你是不是要气死我。”

“可是，姐姐就是这样带我来的啊，我不就只能这样给你描述路线了嘛。哎呀，姐姐你是出来等我的吗？”朴志晟明显想用我插开话题。

你从口袋里缓缓拿出他的手机递上去：“你手机掉地上了你都不知道，我是出来拿手机给你来着的。但是，你没有手机是怎么买到饮料的？”

朴志晟尴尬的一笑，拿走手机眼神回避开说：“喔，我报的钟辰乐名字来着，记他账上了。姐姐给，这是姐姐要的啤酒。”

乖巧是真的乖巧，我默默接过啤酒，李帝努回头咬着牙微笑着对朴志晟说：“志晟做得很好，这里没你的事情了，你去吧。”

看着朴志晟三步一回头的进了人群里去，你和李帝努好气又好笑的看了对方，“所以手机掉水里了是真的，不是骗我的？”我抬起头问他。

“你难道以为我是找了什么借口在骗你吗?是的，就是他，这下你信了吧。”

“可以去外面走走吗，我想和你说说话。”他又摸了摸你的头，你点点头，于是你和他就这样牵着手一起走到了街上，你小小的用力试图挣开，但是他牵得很紧，你也不敢再更加用力的挣脱。毕竟，你其实也并不反感，并且还小小担心了一下要是你一下就挣脱了那不是气氛就更尴尬。

“你是在生我的气吗？”你不知道他是指之前还是现在，之前当然是的，但是现在他面前出了那么大的丑，他还牵着你的手在街上散步，这尴尬又暧昧的气氛当中你怎么还拿得出之前生气的架势。

见你没有回答，李帝努解释道：“那几天是真的很忙，又有考试还有实验，手机又偏偏那天晚上回去就被朴志晟给弄进水了，所以我也没有来得及换也没有来得及修，用了之前的老手机，所以才没能联系上你的。”

“那天你把笔给我就走了，然后好几天都没有能在图书馆找到你，我觉得你应该是生气了，所以后面把手机修好了以后我也我不知道该怎么样开始话题去联系你，我怕你会更不高兴。”

你呆呆的额看着前面点了点头：“哦哦，这样啊。”

又是一阵沉默。

“那你是来……”

“你和我弟认识很久了吗？”

同时提问让气氛更加尴尬。

“志晟说今天有朋友演出，让我一起过来玩，但是我因为实验室有事所以稍微晚出发了一会，然后还给了我一个错误的地铁站，让我绕来绕去绕了好长一段路才找到，然后我刚进去没多久正在找他的时候就看到里面开始人浪了。本来我想等人浪结束了再进去找他的，但是突然看到有人在人浪了好像被绊倒了样子，半天都没有看到能站起来，我担心会出什么事情所以想进去帮一把。”

“啊，是这样啊。”你匆忙打断他，不想听他继续描述你这和他这样尴尬的再次见面的场景的其他细节。

“你今天很好看。”

因为今天要出门玩所以你也稍微用心收拾了一下，化了稍微浓一点的妆。他这样突兀的夸一句，弄得你也很不好意思。他支支吾吾的问道：“你……是和……朋友来的吗？”

“志晟说的今晚有演出那个，是我发小，志晟今天来的时候是那个站出来的正好还手机没有电了，所以我发小让我去接的他。”

“噢噢。”

又是一阵沉默。

“你考试都结束了吗?”

“嗯，今天下午考完了的最后一科。你呢？”

“我也都结束了。”

你边走边想这对话是不是太简单，太没有营养了，可是也一点营养都没有吧，因为对他一无所知，所以哪怕一点点，任何一点和他有关的事情从他嘴里说出来的话，不都让你更加了解他吗。

不知不觉你们已经牵着手走上了滨江的小路，你也不确定是你们一起漫无目的的走到这里的，还是他在带着你走的，你的注意力全部放在了内心的自我纠结上，怎么样说话才不会尴尬，一直这样牵着手好嘛，他是喜欢你吗，但是也有很多知道自己长的好看所以很随便的男生，他是那样的人吗？这条路那么长，长到可以远远的另一头会经过你们学校，难不成要一路这样走回去？持续着这样尴尬的对话？天哪没出息的自己，平日能疯能玩，怎么在心动的人面前永远都只会是这样又笨又傻的样子？你懊恼的低头看了看你们牵着的手，又看向了他，正好对上他弯弯笑着的眼睛。

真是的好好看啊。你在心里对自己感慨。

“我一般跟朋友一起骑车的话都会沿着这条路骑”他说。

“山地车吗？”

“是的。”

“我偶尔会来这里跑步，每次都会看到自行车道有很多骑山地车的人。”你跟着自己能想起的事情继续说：“我每次看到都觉得挺酷的来着，但是是不是实际上还挺危险的。有次我晚上来这里跑步的时候看到一个骑车的女生为了避让一个突然冲到车道上的小孩摔得可远了，幸好戴了头盔没有伤到头和脸，但是身上擦伤流了很多血，好像还伤到手臂了……”

“对的，你去扶了她，帮她检查了伤口，叫了救护车，等到我们车队的其他人来了。把她上送了救护车，还收拾起了她掉的落的水瓶，把车交给了我们车队的人来着。”

“你怎么知道？”一个大胆的想法出现在了你的脑海里“你是后面来的那些人中的某一个？”

你发现那个女生摔倒以后立即跑过去想要帮忙，发现她意识清醒但是好像有一只手动不了了，所以立刻叫了救护车，在后面的几分钟里，像是他们一起骑车的认识的人三三两两的赶到，每个人都穿着差不多的紧身骑行套装，戴着头盔和防风镜，大晚上的即使有路灯在你看来他们每个人也是长得差不多的样子。你向他们描述了事情发送的经过和情况以后，他们表示感谢。这个时候你觉得好像也没有其他什么要紧的跟你有关的事情，于是将摔倒的人散落在地上的东西收拾了一下以后就离开了。

这么说他那个时候就记住你了？还是你全素颜跑了步以后满头大汗的样子？

你本来以为不会有比他捞小鸡一般把你从地上捞起来的场景更尴尬的事情了，现在有了。好歹今天晚上是化了浓妆的，怎么样都会比跑了步的汗涔涔的大素脸好看的。噢噢，怪不得他说你今天好看来着，是说比那天晚上好看啊，亏得自己听了这话还害羞来着，有什么好害羞的啊，现在看来这个连夸人都算不上了。

“什么啊，原来你根本就没有认出我啊?”李帝努一脸的不可置信：“我还以为你是认出我了所以在图书馆坐在对面的时候才一直看我的。”

谁来救救又受到一波冲击的你，你犯花痴在图书馆偷瞄人家，当事人居然是全看在眼里了。

李帝努看出了你的窘迫，笑着继续捉弄你说到：“我以为你是觉得我眼熟但是不敢确认所以不好搭话。所以我也不敢轻举妄动。”

“那天晚上我还没能和你说上话要到你的联系方式你就离开了，我还以为你只是我镜花水月惊鸿一瞥的幻想。但是后来在图书馆里那天发现对面坐着的是你的时候我真的非常开心，却不知道怎么开口跟你说话，只能每天都到同一个座位希望还能在那里见到你。如果在那个座位上没有看到你的话，我就只能从一楼找到顶楼希望能发现你的身影。”

“所以坐到我背后把草稿纸掉满一地是故意的？”你恍然大悟。

“是的。”简直不能找出比他现在这样这更理直气壮的态度了。“虽然其实只要我稍微找人打听一下就一定能打听到你的信息，知道你在哪个班，会在哪里上课，住哪一个宿舍。但是我不想通过这样没有礼貌的方式来接近你，我希望能够通过你跟我说的话来了解你，了解你喜欢什么样的天气，会听什么样的音乐，有哪些可爱的癖好……所以只能以这样的方式来引起你的注意。”

“原来是这样啊。”你自己跟自己说到。那这样就能解释得通了，他以为你认出了他，以为你们起码是见过一面认识的关系，人家是小心翼翼想要靠近更加了解，被你当作随机撩妹撩完就跑的狗东西，是你自己领悟错了还在一个人生闷气。

“你以为我是什么不怀好意图谋不轨的坏人是吧？我发誓，除了在图书馆的那几次偶遇都是我故意的以外，我就没有做过别的什么了。”

你心想总共我们不是也没见过几次。

“我没有打听你的消息，也没有跟踪你，今天这个是真的偶然。”他真挚解释道。

“好啦，今天这个我知道了，不用再解释啦。”

“那天晚上看到你为一个陌生人担心着急的样子就陷落了，一起骑车的朋友受伤了，本来不应该是一个可以对陌生人心动的场景，可是我就那么直接的被你吸引了，虽然在看着你听你说话，可是一个字都没有听见。只能记得你说话时眼睫毛颤抖的样子。后来本来都接受可能没有机会再见到你认识你的事实的时候，你又突然出现在我面前，然后我居然还蠢到让你生气不理我，你不知道我有多懊悔。刚才在人群里把你扶起来看到是你的时候我就意识到这是我最后的机会了，所以这次说什么也要抓好你，再也不能让你跑掉了。”他握住你的手稍微用了用力，“你也，和我抱着同样的心意的吧，我能感受得到。”

你的心跳动得很快，手心开始出汗，大脑不停的运转试图分析他说的话是否有别的意思，是不是你自己理解有误。面前这个好看的让你心动的男生，喜欢你，在你对他心动之前就喜欢你了，这是什么做梦才会发生的令人无法相信的情况。

“所以能不能给我一个机会，让我更了解你，也让你更了解我。不要只是在图书馆里面对面坐着，也不要只是在手机上用文字交流。”

“嗯。”你不敢看他，只能点点头。

江水平静，城市的灯光反射出星光般的波澜，远远的有几艘黑漆漆的运砂船静悄悄的行驶的越来越远。路边的浓密的树林被夏天的晚风带得沙沙作响，远处有孩子们玩耍的声音，人们交谈的声音，轮滑滚过地面的声音。

他停住脚步，你也跟着停了下来，看着他转到了你面前，和你面对面站着，另一只手也牵上了你另一只没有被他牵住的手，他把脸凑到了你的面前，用好看的狗狗眼带着笑意看着你说：“所以现在我要亲你了，如果你也喜欢我的话，就把眼睛闭上吧。”


End file.
